User blog:GameZone1/No Mercy 2.0
}} No Mercy 2.0 is a PAYDAY 2 remake of PAYDAY: The Heist's No Mercy, contracted by Victor. It takes place in a hospital named Mercy Hospital, involving drawing blood from a patient infected with a deadly virus known only as Green Flu. Unlike in the first game, the heist can be stealthed the whole way through. __TOC__ Pre-Planning Objectives Stealth= - Floor Unknown= #Hack designated high-clearance computer #Wait for Victor to find security room #Go to security room door #Open security room door (one of the following, floor-dependent): #*Find security keycard #*Hack open security room door #*Find power box and turn power off and on #Hack security room computer #Interact with high-clearance computer #Wait for Victor to find another computer #Go to and hack computer #Find hospital archives #Search for file #Go to floor patient is on #Open quarantine door (one of the following, floor-dependent): #*Find and insert quarantine keycard (below applies to Floor 4 only) #**Find, tie down, and escort Dr. Eriksson to quarantine door #*Drill open quarantine }} #Squeeze blood out of the patient and validate the vials #Throw any and all bags into vent chutes and move tied civilians to designated areas #Go to designated locker room #Put on disguises #Pack equipment into disguises #Go to designated elevator #Meet with Victor at elevator #Wait for the elevator to reach the top #Put blood vials in the helicopter's cooler #Escape! |-|Loud= - Floor Unknown= #Wait for Victor to find a security room #Go to security room #One of the following: #*Drill open security room door #*Saw open security room door #*Disable # alarm boxes #*Blast open door with C4 (the following objectives, but can be bypassed if a crew member brings trip mines): #*#Wait for C4 drop #*#Apply C4 to security room door #Hack security room computer #Hack marked computers #Go to the ICU the patient's in #Saw open the patient's quarantine door }} #Squeeze blood out of the patient and validate the vials #Find coolers to put the vials in #Throw coolers in vent chutes #Signal elevator #Wait for the elevator #Turn power back on (will occur at least once) #Re-signal elevator #Wait for the elevator - Missile strike: Elevators still available= #Wait for Victor to restore power to an elevator #Signal elevator #Wait for the elevator #Get on elevator #Wait for the elevator to reach the top #Meet with Victor #Hold out until the helicopter comes back #Secure the coolers #Escape! - Missile strike: Elevators out, roof access available= #Climb up to the top of the building (clear several of the following obstacles along the way): #*Disable # alarm boxes #*Rewire # electricity boxes #*Drill open door #*Saw open door #*Find way around debris #*Clear debris (the following objectives, but can be bypassed if a crew member brings trip mines): #*#Wait for C4 drop #*#Apply C4 to debris #Hold out until the helicopter comes back #Secure the coolers #Escape! - Missile strike: Elevators out, roof access unavailable= #Go down to basement #Wait for Victor #Apply C4 to floor #Throw bags into the sewers and onto the rib boat #Drive rib boat through sewers to warehouse #Run through the warehouse to the escape van #Secure the coolers #Escape! - Missile strike: Victor dead= #Go down to basement #Find the morgue #Saw open morgue doors #Throw coolers into back of ambulance #Drive to warehouse #Take coolers out of the ambulance #Run through warehouse to the escape van #Secure the coolers #Take C4 out of the van and plant on gas station #Escape! }} Walkthrough WIP Notes, Strategies, and Tips General WIP Loud WIP Stealth *'Do not bring any unsilenced weapons or explosives.' Either going off at any point will immediately set off the alarm. **Molotov Cocktails and the OVE9000 saw equipped with the Silent Motor won't set off the alarm alone, but NPCs can still hear them and become alert, which can potentially lead to the alarm going off. *Killing civilians is almost prohibited in this heist. Most of them have heartbeat sensors and killing them will trigger the alarm. The only civilians that are guaranteed to not have heartbeat sensors are those in the ICU areas. *There are "Employees Only" areas throughout the hospital where guards and cameras will be suspicious of players in casing mode as though they were masked up. If one plans on entering these areas, it is recommended they mask up so they have the advantage of being able to crouch, jump, and sprint. *The security guards in the heist behave differently from most security guards, with their behavior designed with the fact that any loud guns going off at any point setting off the alarm in mind: **If a player runs away from them, they will only shoot if they are not out of the guard's line of sight in 3 seconds, or if they move back into their line of sight and rush at them. They will raise the alarm if they are not taken out. **If a player moves away from them but not run, the guard will sprint towards them, melee them to the ground, and unless they are somehow downed, they will then cuff them. If the player manages to avoid being cuffed, the guard will shoot at them. **If a player moves towards the guard, the guard will melee them and cuff them, unless the player is downed. Like above, if the player manages to avoid being cuffed, the guard will shoot at them. **If a player attacks them, unsuccessfully killing them, and doesn't run away, the guard will backpedal and open fire. If the player attacks and runs away, they'll call to raise the alarm. **If a guard cuffs or downs a player, they will not raise the alarm. Instead, they will patrol a 6m radius around the player, still alerted, which cameras can detect, and will call to raise the alarm almost immediately if they see another player. WIP Variations and Events WIP Mayhem+ Changes WIP Differences from PAYDAY: The Heist WIP Experience * (stealth escape) * (loud escape) * (finding the patient file in stealth) * (successfully controlling the civilians in stealth, should it be required) * (opening the correct quarantine door in loud/stealth) * ( blood samples validated) * ( blood samples validated in loud/stealth) * (stealth computer hack finished) * (disguises put on and equipment stuffed into vests) * ( blood vials secured) * ( blood vials secured in loud) * (heist completed with the floor having been unknown) * (per secured loot bag) The FBI Files A janitor at the Mercy Hospital in Fairfield, Pennsylvania was checking the supply closets when he found cable-tied patients and doctors, and even a few bagged corpses inside, and called the police station. The camera feeds show that the Payday Gang had heisted the place, oddly going back and forth to certain rooms. The hospital staff know fully well what had been stolen but refuse to disclose the stolen items and all ICU records have been deleted. One of our agents overheard one of the doctors saying, verbatim: "If we tell them what they took, there will be international pandemic." Achievements Trivia *The designs of most of the floors are based on locations from both the PAYDAY series and the . **Floors 1 through 4, 28, and the roof are all based on those of the Mercy Hospital of . **Floor 10's layout is based on the floors of the Harbor View Hotel in the Left 4 Dead campaign Dead Air. **Floor 13's layout is an amalgamation of the floors in the Panic Room heist, as well as its ''PAYDAY 2'' remake. Dr. Keys is a reference to Chavez. **Floor 15's layout is based on the office building in ' music videos The Stampede and Bad Motherfucker. **Floor 20 is based on the layout of First World Bank remake. **Floors 21 to 24 are based on the vault, Floors 22, 23, and the roof of the Diamond Heist. The floors greater resemble the Garnet Group skyscraper's top floors after a missile strike that renders both the elevators and roof access unavailable. *All of the heist's unique enemies use weapons either identical or similar to those that appear in the Left 4 Dead games, and the heist's equivalents to D.C.'s Blue SWAT and Yellow SWAT are based on the Uncommon Infected "Fallen Survivor" and "Riot Infected", respectively. The latter even possesses the Riot Infected's bulletproof chestplate. *Most of the characters appearing in the heist possess, or are implied to have, air filters of some sort. **All of the heisters wear surgical masks, covering their nose and mouth, that go beneath their normal masks. In fact, if one brings The Doctor mask, they'll be wearing a surgical mask on top of a surgical mask. Most of the doctors and some of the non-doctor civilians in the heist wear these masks as well. **National Blue SWAT, and FBI Field Agents, Hostage Rescue Team units, and Veteran Agents all wear air filter masks that cover their nose and mouth. **National Heavy SWAT and all military units except for the Delta Force all wear gas masks. The location's respective SWAT and Counter-Strike team also have gas masks on their base model. **FBI Heavy Response Units, Maximum Force Responders, GenSec Elite SWAT, Zeal SWAT, and all special enemies except for the Cloaker and Sniper have cosmetic oxygen tanks connected to their helmets and strapped to their backs. It is implied that their helmets were modified to also work as air filters, though there are no visual changes to either their heads or helmets, beyond a hose connecting to the latter. ***If an enemy has an oxygen tank and their helmet is shot off, or blown off via explosion without dying (or, in the case of the Bulldozer, his faceplates are destroyed), the sound of air hissing can be heard, suggesting the helmets were sealed. ***If an enemy with an oxygen tank dies in an explosion, the tank will explode, mutilating their back (unless they are a Bulldozer) and launching them forwards. This does not deal any damage to heisters or other NPCs. ***Enemies with oxygen tanks connected to their helmets will not take off their helmets if stunned by ECM feedback. **The Delta Force all simply gain black lenses, making their headwear closely resemble the Alpha Force mask. **The location's guards, police officers, snipers, and the majority of the civilians in the heist do not have any masks on them. *If Jacket approaches and talks to the receptionist on certain floors, they may say "Oh, dysphonia, you poor thing." is the physical impairment of producing voices. *For pager calls that are required (don't affect pager counts), Victor will answer the call for Jacket and Jiro. *If the heist is done in loud, it is implied a lot of the characters in the heist have been infected with the Green Flu, akin to in the first game. **The heisters, soon after opening the correct quarantine door, will start coughing and complaining that they feel ill and various parts of their body feel dry, and over time their voices will be hoarse, they will contemplate taking off their masks due to finding it difficult to breathe, and even occasionally claim the law enforcers and other heisters look "strangely tasty." They will display these symptoms earlier on if they're carrying blood vials and are downed in such a way that the vials break. **The law enforcers can be heard complaining about feeling ill and subsequently panicking at the thought of having caught the virus. They sometimes may even say "Once the clowns are dealt with, I want one of you to shoot me." **Excluding Bulldozers and those killed with headshots, the limbs of NPCs' corpses will randomly twitch. This is more prominent if they were killed by poison. ***On top of that, on the roof, one can look at Victor's device he used to watch and assist the heisters and see footage of law enforcers shooting at something off-screen. Given the icons on the screen indicating the footage is live, this suggests the law enforcers have reanimated into zombies. Category:Blog posts